Cuddle Stuffums (2P America)
by Zuliet
Summary: Allen hated that doll of yours. Every fibre of its being.


_**Cuddle Stuffums – 2p!America /Allen Jones**_

[_] cuddled the doll close to her chest; it was her most treasured possession. It was the very first doll her mother ever made her. It was a rag dolled named 'Annie.' She had blonde yarn hair with a thick braid going across the top of her head; [_] wanted to give her another face lift but just never got around to it. Annie's face was drawn on in sharpie and she had a dot of brown dried glue in-between her eyes; on one cheek a purple, decade old lip print. Her clothes were simple: a brown-ish red plaid dress with a glued on white apron with a pocket and a button at the collar. {_}'s mother had gone so far as to, not only draw shoes and socks, but also purple bloomers and write the dolls name and year of creation on the butt.

{_} adored the doll so much, and had carried it around often as a child. Since moving in with Allen, her boyfriend, into a house and unpacking her stuff, {_} had yet again begun to carry said doll around. Everywhere she went, one could be sure she had that doll in hand. If not, then it was in her purse. {_} had begun to feel like Linus with his security blanket. However, she didn't mind the looks she got as a grown woman with a security doll.

While no one else seemed to mind Annie, there was one person who despised that doll - Allen. How {_} held it closely, cooed to it, joked with it. One might dare say he was jealous of it; of the attention she gave it and the intimate and careful handling she treated it with. And though it was probably stupid, he glared at that doll, which {_} often had nuzzled to her bosom, always vaguely fearful it'd turn to glare back at him. Allen hated Annie. It was just a neutral gendered piece of cloth to him. A child's toy. {_} hadn't bothered to tell him anything about it. So far as Allen knew, she unpacked it, squealed, hugged it and hasn't left it alone since. Even when the two had sex, it sat on the headboard, taunting him; as if to say 'I'm always watching.' It sat on the coffee table when the two made out on the couch. It was with her in the bathroom, getting changed, going to the store, going to bed (which Allen found alright since that was a doll's original purpose), over to a friend's house, to a party, to a World Meeting...the list went on and on. He envied that doll, it almost seemed as if it knew more about {_} then he did. At times Allen felt silly, getting angry at a piece of cloth. But most of the time he wanted to rip it out of {_}'s hands and tear it up piece by piece. But he daren't tell her that.

At the current, {_} and Al are cuddled on the couch watching the new horror movie {_} bought him for his birthday. She's leaned against him, his arm on her waist and {_} has Annie in front of her face as a shield. Allen's eyes slide to the doll as {_} squeals and lifts the cloth in front of her face.

"You shouldn't be watching this Annie," {_} mumbles to the doll and turns her away from the TV screen. "You'll get nightmares...is it over?" Carefully, {_} peeks out from around the doll, slowly turning her so she can see the screen too. {_} giggle to herself as she sighs in relief, and nuzzles the back of Annie's head affectionately with her nose. "You're silly, Annie, it wasn't that scary! Don't be such a scaredy doll!" {_} laughs at herself, and then plant a kiss on the back of the doll's head. This little scene seems to push Allen over the edge, for he suddenly rips the doll out of her hands. {_} yipes, grasping at the emptiness between her palms. {_} looks over to see Allen glaring at her, and squeezing Annie in a tight, angry grip. "Be careful with her, Allen, you'll hurt her!" {_} goes to reach for the doll, but he pulls it away.

"Enough with the damn doll, {_}!" Allen growls, causing her to cautiously move out of his grip and to the other end of the couch. "I don't fucking understand what the hell is so damn special about this piece of junk!" {_} gasps, her eyes widening at his harsh words.

"S-She's not junk," she breathes shakily, "now give her back." {_} begins to feel empty without that object in her possession, watching helplessly as Annie's roughly handled.

"No!" spits Allen, "I'm fucking sick of you lovin' up on this stupid thing so much! It's embarrassing to be seen with someone who still carries around a doll! You're not a kid! You can survive without the damn thing! It's nothing special! Just scrap cloth!" {_} can feel tears in her eyes, a large hole in her being.

"T-Take that back," she says quietly, then scrambles over to grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him close and growling. "Take that back!" Allen glares up at her,

"No way! Now I'll show you that you can live without this stupid thing!" Allen pushes {_} back across the couch then grips Annie's arms in both hands. {_} gasps as she realizes what he is going to do.

"Don't, Allen! Put her down!" {_} begs, tears now flowing out of her eyes. Allen smirks and then pulls; one of Annie's arms rips off with a sickening _tear_. {_} feels like someone stabbed her through the heart. "No! _Annie_! ... Allen! _Stop_!" But Allen only tears off her other arm, then rips her hands from her dress sleeves, which serve as her arms. He, then, proceeds to tear off her legs, causing {_} to scream again. With each thing torn, {_} breaks a little more. It's like watching your child get ripped apart in front of you. Allen pulls off some of Annie's hair, then tears off her apron and rips her dress. Then, and most horrifically of all, he pulls a switch blade out of his pocket.

"Say goodbye to your doll, doll," he growls, then sinks the knife through her neck and proceeds to cut her head off. When he's done, Allen tosses the parts onto the coffee table. {_} stares wide eyed at him, then turns her tearing eyes to her darling doll. {_} reaches forward, picking up Annie's head and body. This causes her to break down into hard sobs and large tears. {_} can't _believe_ he tore apart Annie. All because she gave her attention. "See, you're fine." This causes {_} to shoot a glare at him as he reaches for her.

"_Don't_ _touch_ _me_! You _bastard_!" she yells, causing him to rethink his touch. {_} cradles the pieces to her chest,

"Shh, it's ok. Mommy's here," she cooes to the doll."[_]'s got you. You're going to be okay." {_} sniffles and stands up, gathering the rest of Annie's pieces then grabbing her purse.

"Where the hell are you going?" asks Allen, watching as she heads to the front door. {_} glares back at him, her hand tightly gripping the door handle.

"Far away from you, doll murderer!" {_} spits, then walks out the front door and slamming it behind her; she has Annie's pieces in her purse. Allen stares at the back of the front door, _what the hell just happened?_

{_} decides to head to the nearest place that might have a needle and thread - the FACE household. Well...since Allen moved out it's more the FCE household. It isn't a very far drive, but walking she knows it will be, at least, double the time. As she walks' {_} pulls her hood up and keep her head down, not wanting people to see that she's crying and her running make up. {_} feels a little numb, like she watched a loved one die. Memories of the doll flood her brain, all her different make-overs and when she'd set up a nursery in her room for baby dolls. Annie was always there. How could Allen be so insensitive? Could he not see that the doll brought her joy?

It's a warm July night, much to {_}'s relief. She hears fireworks going off, since it is the Fourth of July. She's walking past a neighbourhood in town when she hears something rustle in the bushes, but she shakes it off.

"It's all in your head, it had nothing to do with Allen's horror movie," {_} reminds herself quietly. But then the rustle comes again, sending warm terror through her body. {_} squeals, recoiling away from the bushes and then begin to quicken her pace and make a bee-line for the FCE household.

A twenty minute walk later, {_} finds herself on the front stairs to the FCE household. {_} sniffles, knocking on the door. She laughs some as she hears Oliver's voice from inside.

"I'll get it!" He sings and a moment later the door opens. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hey Oliver," she says weakly, looking up to meet his eyes. He's a bit taken aback from her appearance. "Would you happen to have a needle and some thread?"

"[_], come in, come in, poppet. What happened?! You look as though you've been crying and where's Allen?" Oliver pulls her in and sits her on a sofa in the living room. {_} takes off her shoes and sits with her knees to her chest.

"I don't even want to hear his stupid name," she sobs, Oliver puts a hand on her arm.

"What happened?" he asks lightly, she peers up at him.

"Allen's stupid face happened!" {_} whines, then grabs her purse, sobbing harder and whining louder."H-he - doll - tear - mama - jerk." Oliver puts his hands on her shoulders,

"Breathe, {_}, breathe."

"Did I hear, {_}?" inquired Matt, popping his head around the corner. "What happened to you?" She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"A-Allen...h-he tore apart m-my doll," she says, wiping at her tears.

"You mean the one you've been carrying with you?" asks Oliver noticing that the doll was, in fact, not in her possession; {_} nods then pull out Annie's pieces. Matt silently comes to sit on a chair to the side of the couch.

"I-I think he was jea-jealous of it," she states, "he said he was tired of me 'lovin' up on it', whatever that means. Then he called her a stupid piece of junk and he tore her apart."

"Why is the doll so important?" Matt asked lightly, looking between the pieces and {_}.

"This is the first doll my mama ever made me. Here lately it's become something of a security object for me. So - I feel like a family member has just been murdered." Oliver's eyes widen as he wraps her in a hug.

"Oh, Poppet, I'm so sorry," he coos gently. "I might just have matching thread if you wish to mend it." {_} pulls away and smiles sadly at him, giving him a nod. Once Oliver's out of the room, she hears Matt mutter:

"I'll kick his ass." {_} doesn't say anything to this, no approval or disapproval. Quite actually, she feels like taking that bat of Allen's and breaking it into pieces then slowly burning each part in front of his eyes. {_} shakes her head, laughing at herself, knowing it will never work. He doesn't let her touch that thing _now_, {_} didn't think he'd let a pissed off her anywhere near it! Hell, he'd probably hide it in fear she'd make it turn on him. But, so is her life.

"Here you are, love!" pipes Oliver ten minutes later, emerging from the door he exited through. "Took me a while to find it, Francois appears to have shoved most of my stuff into a closet again."

"That's because all your stuff is pink and too damn cheerful," {_} hears Francois grumble, coming down the stairs. She chuckles at him, the smell of a lit cigarette greeting herr nose before he even enters the room.

"Hey, Francey," she greets quietly, looking over the back of the couch at him. He cocks an eye brow at her.

"I'm not even going to ask. But I'm going to say it has something to do with Allen." {_} blushes and look away. "Thought so. I told you before when you two started dating: love isn't real."

"Shut up," {_} groans, turning back to her doll. Oliver helps her cut your thread and then put it through the needle. "Thanks, Oliver, you're the best." He puts a hand on her head and smiles at {_},

"No problem, poppet," he says tenderly. By now Francois has come to sit in the chair opposite Matt.

"Isn't that the doll you carry around?" he asks once she starts sewing. {_} nods without looking up at him,

"Yeah," she says quietly, "it was. If you want to know happened, then ask Allen." With that, no one speaks as {_} pieces Annie back together. She start with her arms, sewing her hands on then attaching them back to her body; after, {_} sews on her legs. Lastly, and most difficultly, she sews her head back on. Oliver helping her keeping it on her body while she stitch her. {_} smiles sadly at herr Frankenstein-ish, half bald doll then begins to cry again. She squishes Annie to her chest, and sobs. "Stupid Allen! That ignorant ass! Look what he's done to you! Mama's going to be mad! He at least could have talked to me about you! But no! As usual he lost his temper!" {_} sobs into the doll's hair, breathing in her familiar scent. "Stupid me, maybe Francois was right."

"Now, now, don't say that," says Oliver quietly, putting a hand on her knee.

"He should have realized that this doll was important to me! Why else would I carry it around?! I don't care if I look like a child! It makes me happy! _He _makes me happy! If he's jealous of a doll then he's the real child here! Stupid jerk face!"

"So that's really what you think about me?" asks a voice behind her.

"You bet your as-Allen!" {_} squeals, glancing over at the living room entrance, which leads to the front foyer. {_} quickly turns back around and gets up, then heads towards one of the other exits.

"Hey, now! Wait a second, would ya?!" he insists, grabbing her arm and pulling {_} towards him so that her back is pressed against his front, then wrapping his arms tightly around her. {_} begins wriggling, struggling against his grip.

"No! Now let me go! I don't want to see you and that stupidly attractive face of yours!" she growls, knowing if she looks at him long enough then she won't be mad at him anymore. "Let go, Allen!"

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because for once in my damn life I'm apologizing!" Allen yells in insistence.

"Swear jar!" Oliver notes loudly from the couch, causing Allen to briefly glare at him before turning back to {_}.

"Come on, babe," Allen whines, pulling her closer to his warm body.

"Don't call me that, stupid face!" she growls, causing Allen to chuckle.

"I thought you said my face was 'stupidly attractive," he notes, {_} blushes and glare at the ground in front of her.

"It's still stupid!" Allen sighs, and, although unbeknownst to her, smiles in content; he finds {_} as cute as ever when she's trying to be mad at him.

"Come on, I know your mad at me, {_}. I know I probably should have realized that doll meant a lot to you."

"Nawh, really?" she spit sarcastically, this causes him to turn to around.

"Will you shut up and listen? – I made a stupid mistake, alright? What the hell do you expect me to say? Because you were right – about everything. I got jealous because you used it as a security object and I felt like I didn't make you, I don't know, feel safe? Does that make sense? It just – took up so much of your attention and you talked to it and joked with it, even though it doesn't talk back. It was like you didn't need me anymore. And I fu-freaking, swear that thing kept watching me. It was freaking me out! I hadn't realized that your mom made it for you, you never told me and – "

"Wait – were you standing there listening the entire time I was here?" {_} asked annoyed, Allen froze for a moment then huffed.

"I followed you here because I didn't want you getting attacked or hurt. I – I wanted to be able to play hero if you needed me so that you could see I – uh – that I stilled loved you, ya know? – Now will you please come home?!" Allen demands, {_} purses her lips and looked annoyed off to the side.

"Fine," she mutters, "but I'm still mad at you. Annie is, too! Now apologize to her!" {_} pushes Annie up into Allen's face, causing Allen to pull back and blink in surprise. Allen sighs,

"Fine. I'm sorry I was jealous of Annie." But {_} shakes her head disapprovingly,

"Not to me. To _her_! To _Annie_!"

"I'm not –" starts Allen.

"Do you wanna fuck me sometime tonight or not, birthday boy?!" {_} growls, causing everyone to look at her blushing face in surprise. She didn't normally say things like that in front of the family.

"Alright, alright," Allen sighs, and then looks her doll in the face. "I'm sorry, Annie." Allen even adds a gently peck on Annie's forehead, causing {_} to smile. "Happy?"

"Yes," she pipes and nods, then pulls the doll back to herr chest. "Let's go home." Allen smirks down at {_} as he begins to push her towards the front door.

"Alright, but that doll's not coming in the bedroom with us. She's staying out in the living room with the rest of your clothes." {_} blush a deep crimson, then giggles.

"Fine, if that's what'll make you happy." Then she whispers to the doll, "sorry, my little cuddle stuffums, but daddy says 'no.'" To this Allen just rolls his eyes, then lifts {_} up and gives her a piggy back ride all the way to the house.


End file.
